


I Snatched Your Hat, Now I'll Get Some Fuck

by chronohari



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Rushed, get sum fuk, i dont write fully completed sex scenes this is my first completed one so it might seem a tad uh, oof, snatch his hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronohari/pseuds/chronohari
Summary: You stole his hat, might as well steal his virginity while you're at it.





	I Snatched Your Hat, Now I'll Get Some Fuck

Teasing Shuichi was your favorite past time. Poking his ribs for a reaction, tapping his shoulder and then swiftly moving to his other side, and mostly stealing his belongings until he noticed they were absent. If it were anyone else, he’d have been bothered beyond belief, but you were his special exception.

You and Shuichi were simply lounging around in his dorm. Well, you were lounging, Shuichi had of course busied himself with God knows what. No spoken language could describe how terribly bored you were. You scanned the room for things to do until your eyes landed on the cap upon Shuichi’s head. You hadn’t snatched that before. Shuichi was unaware of your intentions, it was the perfect opportunity while he wasn’t suspecting it. Creeping up quietly behind him, you could hear him muttering to himself. Oh how he was so cute. But nothing was stopping you as you reached your hand over his head, going for the peak of the hat where you were going to pull it off.

“Yoink!” you yelled as you claimed your new trophy, Shuichi giving a surprised yelp from the unexpected chain of events. Pulling the hat over your own head, you gave Shuichi a toothy grin. The detective gave a sigh at your antics, reaching to grab his hat back, only for him to trip and grab your breasts instead.

“Woah! Shuichi! If you wanted to fuck, you could have just said so~” that mocking tone brought an onslaught of red to Shuichi’s face as he hurried himself off of you. 

“S-sorry!”

A small chuckle escaped your lips.

“Oh come on, Shu, let’s have some fun. It looks like there’s more clothes I need to steal off of you~”

Although Shuichi wanted to absolutely die because you said that, he stuttered out a small “okay” before allowing you to pull him onto the bed. With him on top of you, you were already busy at work undoing his uniform. Once you’d reached his belt, you paused, only to crane your neck so you could whisper in his ear.

“I snatched your hat, now I’m gonna snatch your virginity.”

Shuichi wants to die 2x.

Now that you’d already derobed him to his black boxers, it was your turn to get undressed. Eager as you were, it took you no time to discard your top and kick away your skirt. Shuichi went to remove his hat from off of your head until your hands clamped down over it.

“I’m wearing this.”

The boy gave up with a sigh, undoing your bra instead. It took him quite a few tries, and you also made fun of him a little, but he finally got it off, after you helped him of course. He was hesitant, what the absolute hell was he supposed to do now? He’s a virgin he never prepared for  _ boobs _ . Catching on to his dumbfoundedness, you wrapped your fingers around his wrist, guiding it to one of your breasts, making him grasp it firmly. A small moan erupted from the back of your throat at the feel of his cold hand as he began massaging, trying to find something that would earn a reaction from you. Your face told him he was doing fine so far, but he could tell you wanted more than for him to just play with your boobs. He knew exactly what you wanted, but he wasn’t quite sure how to deliver. He dove down to kiss you as his hands trailed lower, mostly to keep your mouth shut so you wouldn’t make fun of him if he messed up somehow.

Getting your panties off was an easy enough task, but what he had to do next was beyond his knowledge. At this point for him, he had to take a few stabs in the dark and pray to some god that it works. He rubbed small circles around your slit to see if he’d find any good reaction. You twisted underneath him at the feeling, arching your back, craving more of his touch. Taking a lucky guess, he slid his index finger in, pumping in and out in a painfully slow manner. A few moans spilled out as he added another digit into the mix, edging you on at a snail’s pace until you finally felt like you were about to cum..

 

..until he pulled out.

 

You glared at the detective, letting out a few good whines of protest. “Shuichi you better put those things back where they came from or so help me-”

Shuichi interrupted your small rant, placing a finger on your lips. “Maybe you should’ve thought about that before making fun of me.”

Cursing under your breath, you knew he wasn’t going to continue until he got what he wanted now. You were wrapped around his finger here. At some point your hands are tied..

“I’m sorrrryyyy Shuichi. Could you please keep going I won’t make fun of you anymorrrre.”

With a sigh, he caved in, lifting himself off of you to hustle down his boxers that had been suffocating his growing boner. You didn’t bother trying to pretend you weren’t staring at it. It’s what you had wanted this entire time. Shuichi caught on to your staring, growing embarrassed by the second. He was fairly insecure about his size, but it looked like just enough for you. Coming back down on top of you, he aligned himself with your entrance, still a tad nervous about the whole experience. 

You wrapped your arms around his neck, kissed his ear, and softly whispered that you were ready. Hearing your confirmation urged him to finally press into you, kissing you softly, moaning into your mouth as he began to gently thrust in and out. After a minute or so did he finally begin to pick up the pace, his aroused panting becoming louder with each thrust. You knew he was already coming close, and so were you. His thrusts grew more sloppier and out of rhythm the longer he went, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could last.

“S-S/o.. I’m close..”

You grasped on his shoulders for dear life, knowing you were just about as close as he was, if not closer.

“Sh-Shuichi I’m gonna, ah-!”

You were cut off by your own release, not even noticing Shuichi, who you noted moans like a girl, had already pulled out the second he did as well. You could feel the bed sink beside you as Shuichi had let himself fall next to you, his breathing heavy as he came down from his high. 

Once you both had recovered, you moved your hand to wipe off a decent sized puddle of cum off of your bare stomach before wrapping your arms around you boyfriend once again, cuddling up to his sweaty body. He pulled you closer, only to sigh when he suddenly remembered you still had his hat. 

“I can’t believe you’re still wearing that..”

You pecked him on the cheek, giving a cheeky grin as you nuzzled into the crook of his shoulder.

“I look cute being fucked in it, and you know it.”


End file.
